Electrical components of various types have electrically conducting terminals which allow the component to be electrically connected to other electrical components and to printed circuit boards. Often such terminals are also used to mechanically support the electrical component on another electrical components, such as a printed circuit board. Some of such terminals have U-shaped clips formed at one end which fit over an edge of the electrical component and make electrical contact with an active portion of the component. The other end of the terminals then fit into holes or the like in a printed circuit board to mount the component on the board and provide electrical connection to the interconnecting circuit on the board. Such electrical terminals are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,383, to V. Marino issued Nov. 23, 1976, entitled "Printed Circuit Electrical Connectors", and U.S. Pat. No 3,864,014, to J. E. Lynch, issued Feb. 4, 1975, entitled "Coined Post For Solder Strip". These patents also show that it is common to form the terminals in spaced parallel relation along a connecting strip. The strip often supports the terminals while they are being mounted on the electrical component. The strip is then cut away to leave the individual terminals mounted on the electrical component.
If the terminals are mounted along an edge of an electrical component, the free ends of the terminals are often bent at 10 substantially right angles to the remaining portion of the terminal. This allows the free ends of the terminals to be secured to a printed circuit board with the electrical component extending substantially parallel to the board. To allow the electrical component to take up less area of the board, it is often desirable to have the component mounted upright on the board. This could be achieved by having the terminals extending outwardly from the edge of the component substantially parallel to the component and inserting the terminals in holes in the board. The component would then extend upright from the board. However, the terminals are flexible and the components would be subject to being easily moved. This would cause the terminals to be bent and could cause breakage of the terminals. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a terminal for an electrical component which would allow the component to be surface mounted on the board in an upright position and in a sturdy manner which would not cause the terminals to be bent and possibly broken.